Everything happens for a reason?
by Team Harlot
Summary: What if an accident happens to Mary Margaret, putting her into a life/death situation? What if the 'accident' could lead to something more...? And what if the 'accident' was caused by someone who is or rather, was close to her?
1. Headlights?

**Hiya, Everyone! Well, this is the first chapter for my drama filled intense fan fiction that I have many plans for! :D Please, enjoy! 3**

* * *

It was dark already, and it's only eight o'clock. Storybrooke usually doesn't get dark until around seven. Why was it so dark... And so cold? Mary Margaret wrapped her coat around herself tighter and looked around. She just needed top go for a walk. She knew David was going to come over, so she just left and told Emma to watch over some hot chocolate on the stove. She didn't want to see David. He didn't have any trust in her so why should she even acknowledge him? She was ignoring him. Even at her welcome home party she didn't let him in. Emma saved her life that night because she sure didn't want to see David, and Emma knew that. It was remarkable about how much Emma understands Mary.

* * *

So Emma was still at home, expecting for David to come knocking on her door. She lay down on the couch in the 'Living room' next to the kitchen, which was also Mary's bedroom and watched some random show on TV. It's been a long day at work today for Emma, and by long I mean boring. Storybrooke doesn't really have much exciting action like robberies and shootings that Emma was trained for years ago. Occasionally some drunk will try to start a pointless brawl in the bar and Emma would have to go over there and break it up. But that hasn't happened in a while. Emma instead spends her days in the office playing darts until she gets a call. The most interesting story that had happened lately was Kathryn's disappearance. Obviously, I mean Mary had been in jail for over three weeks and Kathryn's heart was found in her jewelry box. Thank goodness that Sidney 'confessed' to kidnapping Kathryn. All of the signs point to Regina. Emma thinks that this is all just a trick. But sadly, there's just not enough evidence to prove it.

* * *

Mary sighed, genuinely feeling in a low mood. Everything is so complicating, and stressful, and well.. Tiring. All she wanted to do was curl up all by herself, with no one else, and sleep. Sleep through all of the obstacles and pain that life gives you. The only thing comforting lately is her roommate Emma, her energetic student Henry, and Hot chocolate with cinnamon. Everything else pretty much sucked. Life sucked for Mary.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and looked across the street. The sidewalk was dark, except for a tiny street light that was shining directly on a little wooden bench. Mary didn't know if she wanted to sit or not, so she just stood there, staring at the bench. So many thoughts came to her mind. She thought about the picnic David threw for her a long time ago, that actually felt like yesterday. She smiled at the memory and how much joy David used to bring her. Now all that was left was sorrow. Those days were over and she told herself that she needed to let go. She's the town tramp, and he's the town man whore. Life comes with consequences and even though she hated them, what're you going to do? That's life. It's not perfect and will never be.

When Mary stopped fantasizing, she decided that sitting down would be a good idea. She just had to try as hard as she could to stay awake and avoid eye contact with strangers. She gripped her little thermal that contained the fresh hot chocolate, and took a small step forward onto the street, making a note of the little step down you had to make so she didn't trip. Her tiny flat splashed and made a plopping noise as it landed in a puddle. It was raining, and she hadn't realized it. How could she not realize the rain that was picking up by the second? She shook her head. Probably because of the tears that were already soaking her face without the help of the rain. By the time she had fully walked onto the street, it was pouring. She violently walked towards the middle of the wide, narrow street, covering her face with her sleeve. "What the hell?" She murmured, as if mother nature could actually hear her or something. When she uncovered her sleeve from her face and looked up, she blinks rapidly. She could faintly see blurry headlights coming her way. _Headlights? No... It can't be_. She thought as she looked closer. _Wait, those are head-_ before she could finish her thought, she quickly tried to jump out of the way. But it was too late. The last thing she felt was the front of a truck hitting her hip, and all that was left... Was complete darkness.

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know :/ Sorry, I kind of write this in my free time... and in my notebook! But all of my other chapters are much longer. I promise. :) How did you like it? And who hit Mary! Was it intentionally... or was it an accident! Hehe. You'll find out soon! :D**


	2. All Your Fault

**I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that! My computer decided to crash, so I lost all of my stories! I typed this all up today, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Oh and if any of you were wondering, this story takes place a little bit after Kathryn had found out about the Dary affair, and the couple was still in sort of that awkward stage.**

* * *

_**The last thing she felt was the front of a truck hitting her hip, and all that was left... Was complete darkness.**_

* * *

He was driving over to Mary Margaret's house to apologize to her for the hundredth time. He needed to make things right, because he really did love her. He loved her more than anything else. It's hard for him to explain, but his feelings are still extremely strong since the day she saved his life. After all that they have been through, and all the memories that they made, he didn't want to let any of it go. He was willing to do whatever it took to win her back. He wasn't backing down without a fight.

The rain was picking up, and David turned the corner, rather quickly. He looked down at his watch, 8:08 PM. Good, it's not too late. He reached towards the radio, and turned the volume on max. He recognized the song, for it was one of The Beatles most famous songs. He found himself singing along to the song, loudly. Although he didn't really know all the words.

_And when the broken-hearted people,_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_For though they may be parted,_

_There is still a chance that they will see,_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

He felt a tear stroll carelessly down his cheek. He didn't like how things turned out to be. It made him frustrated. All he wanted to do was hold Mary in his arms again. That's when everything feels right for the both of them. Not just David, anyway. When David turned the corner, he took a moment to wipe his eyes, taking his hands away from the wheel for a few seconds. The rain fell down harder on to the windshield. _No one would be out here_, David thought. _Storybrooke is always vacant on this road_. When he looked back up, he saw some sort of figure in the middle of the mildly dark street. He didn't really realize what it actually was, because his vision was still sort of blurred, until he came closer. Not bothering to slow down at all. But as he got closer, he saw some sort of animal- a wolf actually. "What the..." He swerved past the animal, looking at it through his rearview mirror. When he focused back on to the road, he then saw a person. He recognized that hat. And that sweater. It was Mary. He slammed on the brakes but apparently it was too late. The car swerved slightly, and hit Mary straight on. It was silent for a few moments, the air was cold. The amount of force the car had against Mary knocked her out. When the car hit, surprisingly, it stopped. David opened the door quickly, jumping directly into a puddle. It was still raining. The man ran over to Mary, and panicked. "No," he whispered, kneeling next to her. "Mary? Mary can you hear me?" No answer. "Mary, please, answer." He bent forward and listened to her chest. There was barely a heartbeat. "Mary, hold on. Please, hold on." Tears violently filled his eyes. He needed to get her help. He searched his pockets for a phone. You could hear the lightened up rain hitting the sidewalks, and music still faintly playing in the background. He kept searching all of his pockets for a cellphone, and looked down at Mary. It looked like she was bleeding, but he couldn't really tell because he couldn't really focus on anything. None of this felt whole body was numb. There was no phone in his pockets, and he surely didn't want to look for Mary's because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already is. He didn't really know how badly she was hurt. She could be paralyzed for all he knew.

Lightning struck across the sky, and thunder roared loudly. What had he done?

He hesitated for a moment, then blinked and took a deep breath as he looked around. He needed to help her. But how? He looked up the street, and he saw the hospital. The hospital! He looked at Mary. "Hang on, Mary. I promise, I-I will be right back." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and stood up quickly. She was definitely unconscious. It worried him. He ever so gently took off his jacket, and laid it across her light frame. David then ran towards the direction of the hospital. He knew it wasn't the brightest idea to leave Mary there alone, but he didn't have the choice. The rain started picking up, and he ran he reached the hospital, he busted through the doors and yelled, "Help! Someone! Anyone! I need help!" Dr. Whale and a few nurses ran over to David. "What's the problem, Mr. Nolan?" Whale asked, raising an eyebrow at David, who was frantic and soaked with water from head to toe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It's Mary Margaret, she- I- she's unconscious, down on Main Street. She needs help- an ambulance. She needs an ambulance!" David shouted, as Dr. Whale rushed away to alert the paramedics. David dashed out the door and down the street once again. Mary was in the same spot, thank goodness. He sat on the ground next to her, and waited for an ambulance.

No more than a minute later, he heard sirens and flashing lights. He stood quickly on his feet as the ambulance stopped. The back doors opened, and four men and a woman quickly lowered a gurney out of it. David moved out of the way, and watched them. The paramedics took David's jacket off of Mary, and slowly moved her on to the gurney. She didn't budge, nor flinch. David's eyes filled with tears again. He never meant to do any of this.

The woman walked over to David. "Were you a witness of what happened, sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked around, nodding. "I, I caused the accident."

The woman nodded and pointed to the hospital. "Meet us there." She said calmly. "I'm sure the doctor will have some questions for you."

"Okay." David replied and nodded again, walking over to his car. He jumped into it and turned the radio off. The ambulance doors shut, and the sirens went on. He followed behind the vehicle, parking his by the front. He then exited his car and followed the paramedics into the hospital. They quickly rushed Mary inside, and into a room near the back.

David proceeded to follow, until Dr. Whale stopped him. "David, we need you to please wait outside here, she's in good hands."

David shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere." David said firmly as he walked past Dr. Whale, sitting on to a chair in the corner of the room. Whale had no time to argue with him, so he proceeded treating Mary. David looked over at Mary and the bed she was laying on. "This is all my fault." He whispered. He placed his face in his hands as he let tears fall from his eyes. The nurses gently removed Mary's coat, to show her white blouse. He couldn't look. He might just pass out seeing Mary in such a state. He heard the people mumble something, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He listened harder. But he heard footsteps coming towards him, so he looked up from his hands and stood up as he saw the Doctor once again.

"If you aren't going to leave," Whale said calmly, clicking his pen. "Please at least tell me what happened." He was holding a clipboard and was staring down at it.

David swallowed hard, and let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "I," He mumbled, wiping his face with his hand and then running it through his short hair. He looked at the ground, trying to think. His hands were shaking and his breathing shortened. The room was spinning.

"David, sit down. Take a deep breath, and just tell me what happened."

Dr. Whale motioned to the chair, and David sat down. "It, the, I," David couldn't find the right words to say. "I wasn't paying attention," He whispered, "And, I hit her... I hit, Mary. I hit Mary with, my car. It was horrible. I- This is all my fault." He rested his hands in his face, and started crying, harder than before.

Whale nodded and watched him silently, before resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "How fast were you going?" He asked, tilting his head.

"About... 35?" He whispered again, not looking up from his hands.

"I see... Thank you, Mr. Nolan."

The doctor walked over to Mary and David finally looked up. He sighed loudly, and looked at his watch. More than an hour has passed. He couldn't belive that, so he checked again. He must have looked weird checking his watch over and over.

People that happened to know Mary from her time volunteering here had crowded the window. The nurses had already bandaged Mary. "Thank god." He whispered to himself. At least she wasn't losing blood. Whale and the nurses were exiting the room at the moment, to talk outside. David stood up, and almost fell over. He managed to stand straight, and he weakly walked over to her bed. He looked down at her, a single tear fell. She had a bruise on her forehead, and it landed on top of it. She didn't move, but she was breathing. "I'm so sorry, Mary." He whispered, "I never meant to do this to you. Come back to me..." He then bent down, and prepared to plant a light kiss on her lips.

The nurses and Dr. Whale had come into the room, interrupting David. David stopped and stood up straight as Whale cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Excuse me, Mr. Nolan, but can I please speak to you outside for a moment?"

David nodded slowly, looking down at Mary for a second before taking a deep breath. "Of course." He responded, following Whale outside the room.

He shut the door behind him, and looked at the Doctor. "I have some bad news." Whale said sadly, as David crossed his arms over his chest, nodding for him to continue. "Well, it seems as it Mary has slipped into..." The doctor stopped talking, to hear a nurse calling his name. "Hold on, David." He said, rushing back into the room."

* * *

David had found some sort of peace for a couple of minutes, sitting in a chair right outside of Mary's room. He thought about all the times they shared. He closed his eyes, and pictured himself back with Mary at the toll bridge. He escaped reality for a short while, until Dr. Whale came back out of the room, and lightly tapped David on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you again for a quick minute again, David?"

"Sure," David responded, standing up, looking at the doctor. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Whale was eyeing David curiously, before bringing his voice down to a whisper. "What did you do in there?"

"What do you mean?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a few minutes ago. When you were alone in there with Mary. Did you touch her in any way?" Dr. Whale asked, not realizing how that sounded. David eyes widened and he was about to speak before the doctor shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. "I know how that sounded, but..." He trailed off, looking at Mary who was surrounded by a bunch of nurses. "When she arrived here, she had a bruise... on her forehead. But ever since a couple of minutes ago, it was gone." Just as he finished, David was about to respond again, but was interrupted by a worried familiar blonde woman wearing a red jacked, rushing towards them with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Emma had just gotten home from the office a while ago, and fell asleep on the couch. Today was a slow day. She couldn't wait for Mary to get back home, so they could enjoy their usual late night hot chocolate with cinnamon together. They would talk for a couple of hours, about anything and everything really, considering neither of them could sleep at night.

Emma sat up slowly, looking at the clock. She was surprized David hadn't stopped by. She shouted and looked around. "Mary?" She asked, still looking around. Mary would have usually been home by now. Her walk's didn't take this long. But she wasn't for some odd reason. Emma stood up, and walked over to the kitchen table. She noticed a small note from earlier that day with Mary's beyond neat handwriting on it. She must have missed it earlier. She read it out loud. "Emma, I did your laundry, it's sitting on your bed. You're welcome." Mary added a yellow childish smiley face sticker at the end of the note, which made the blonde smile. "Oh, Mary Margaret and your cheery notes." She shook her head and looked at the clock, and it was already 9:30. "9:30?" Emma shook her head. Mary would never stay out this late. She had work tomorrow. Emma took out her cellphone, slipping her shoes back on. She dialed Mary's number, and placed the phone to her ear. The phone didn't go to voicemail, but instead, she heard Mary's phone ringing. She looked back at the table. There was her roommates phone. She hung up, and rolled her eyes. "Very smart move, Mare." She whispered, sitting down at the table. She told herself that she needed to calm down, and that Mary would be home soon. When she was about to put her phone into her pocket, it rang. She looked down at the caller ID. It read: 'Storybrooke Hospital.' She swore nervously under her breath, answering the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Emma Swan?" A woman on the other end asked.

"That's me."

* * *

Emma practically jumped out of the car, and ran into the hospital with her boots making a loud thumping noise against the tile. People were staring at her, but she didn't care. She was panicking. She couldn't help it. This was her best friend. She ran past everyone, and straight into the room Mary was in. "Mary!" She shouted, and Dr. Whale rushed over to her, directing her out of the room. He encouraged her to go wait with David a few feet away while he checked on Mary again. She refused at first, but then rushed over to David. "What the hell happened in there!" She shouted, fear and sadness covering her face.

He tried to calm her down, which only made her more frustrated. "It was an accident..." He whispered, tears filling his eyes as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"What kind of accident?" She continued shouting, all eyes were now on the both of them.

"Emma, please calm down..." One of the nurses passing by softly said to her.

Emma glared and shook her head, taking a deep breath. She was about to say something else, but Dr. Whale rushed over to them. "Emma, you can't yell." He said calmly, lowering everyone's voices by quieting Emma's. "You're causing the other patients to panic. Please, we have this all under control."

"Well is she still alive?" She asked weakly, wiping her eyes.

"She is." He nodded, looking between David and Emma. "It seems she has slipped into, a temporary coma... The impact of Mr. Nolan's car was a big deal on her small frame, if she were hit any harder, well let's just say, this could be way worse. She is okay, but I'm not sure how long she will be sleeping. It could last as long as David's coma was for all we know. I'm sure we will have more information by the morning. Her hip is broken, along with a few other bones, and she fractured a rib or two. She's very lucky to still be breathing. You guys can see her for a few more minutes, then visiting hours are over."

"Thank you." David said, about to walk to the room before Emma grabbed on to his arm, looking him dead in the eye.

"You, ran her over!?" She whispered in a shouting tone, anger flashing across her face. David nodded slowly, and she gripped his wrist tighter. "I will and am going have your ass thrown in jail faster than you can imagine! Understand?"

David frowned, shaking his head. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her! Throw me in jail... I just want her to be okay!" Which was the truth. Jail is not his main focus right now. Whether Mary was going to be okay or not was.

Emma rolled her eyes. "This is all your fault. You've destroyed Mary emotionally, and now physically. _Congratulations_." She let go of his wrist, walking past him and into Mary's hospital room. David watched her walk into the room. He headed straight for the exit. Why did this have to happen?

The blonde woman walked over to the bed, and stared down at her roommate. She leaned against the railing that was connected to the bed, and tears fell down her face. Mary looked so peaceful. Emma couldn't believe that the woman who had always been there for her, and always gave her the best advice, was close to dying tonight. She had no idea what she would do if she lost Mary. She already lost Graham. The thought brung more tears to her eyes. She grabbed Mary's hand gently, giving it a light squeeze. "This isn't the end," She whispered, her voice raspy. "You're the strongest woman I know. You can make it through this." Letting go of Mary's hand, she bit her lip. She couldn't cry here, not right now. Steady tears fell down her face. She exited the room, letting the door shut lightly behind her. The hospital was silent. She exited out the front hospital doors, and when she got into her car, she buckled her seatbelt. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She bursted into tears, resting her head on the steering wheel. She hasn't cried like this in a long time.

* * *

**BAM! What do you think? :D Haha, I bet some of you weren't expecting that, huh? My next chapter will be updated soon. Thanks for reading! Who is excited for season two!? I'm beyond excited! I can't wait to see where this show is going. :) Oh and P.S., the spelling/grammar errors, I am fully aware of them. I'm trying to get a new software for my computer because the one I'm using is not that well! I fixed them all, (I think.) So thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! :) **


End file.
